


loved

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: I wrote a poem





	loved

I know how hard it is   
how you're hurting   
every time   
you think of what you lost   
but   
beautiful   
you had all that time with her   
and it was   
fireworks   
you were   
fireworks   
and now   
you are   
stars   
don't give up   
make new paths   
you don't   
have to be   
confined   
by what has happened   
you don't have to let it   
control   
you   
all you have to do   
is   
keep living   
because   
it gets better   
and worse   
and better again   
dont give up   
because   
you   
can be a star   
or the moon   
or both   
and   
you are loved   
by so many people


End file.
